Secret Admirer
by SSBFreak
Summary: Rico gets a letter from a guy, saying that he's a secret admirer. Who is it?


Secret Admirer  
  
Fred proudly walked into Budehuc, walking past Cecile, who greeted him with a friendly hello. Rico breathed heavily as she desperately tried to keep up with her master, even after they were inside Budehuc Castle. She was so tired that her backpack suddenly felt like it was fifteen pounds heavier. What she didn't realize was that Koroku was lying on top of her backpack, sound asleep. Cecile held a hand to her mouth to keep herself from laughing as Rico tiredly followed Fred.  
  
(A/N: Don't ask how he got up there without Rico noticing. I can't think of a reason myself.)  
  
Fred had gone on a training trip to continue training himself to fight the evil that he had always said was upon them. Of course, he had taken along Rico to make sure that her training went along well at the same time. Of course, during her training, Rico kept her backpack on, even though the more tired she got, the heavier her load felt.  
  
Rico was on the edge of collapsing to the ground as soon as she reached the fountain in the castle's main area. Rico looked up at Fred, a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
"Master Fred, can't we take a rest for a minute?" Rico half-begged.  
  
Fred folded his arms and looked down at Rico, smirking. "Well, I guess you trained well enough to make yourself tired." He replied. "Very well. You can rest for a little bit. I need to meet with Thomas and the Flame Champion for a meeting, so I don't think I have anything for you to do." Suddenly, his eyes widened slightly. "Oh, wait! I almost forgot. When you feel rested enough, I'd like you to take the supplies we found on our trip and take them to Muto to store them."  
  
Rico quickly nodded. "Yes, sir! Thank you, Master Fred!" She said.  
  
Fred nodded as his bid farewell to Rico, turned round and started walking off, leaving Rico at the fountain.  
  
Rico smiled brightly as Fred vanished from sight. This was the first break she was given in a long time. Now she almost knew what Samus and Reed felt whenever Lilly gave them a break. She decided to do her chore first, so that she'd have more time to enjoy her break.  
  
Even though her legs were still tired, Rico ran off towards the castle. She charged into the castle and instantly ran downstairs, not wasting any time in getting to Muto so she wouldn't use up too much time for her break.  
  
Rico ran downstairs as quick as she could, telling herself to remember that Ayame was usually at the bottom of the stairs so she wouldn't accidentally run into her. She wasted no time in getting over to Muto's Storeroom. The tall, furry Kobold looked down at Rico with a cheerful smile on his face. "Hello, Rico!" He greeted happily.  
  
"Hey, Muto." Rico said.  
  
"So what brings you to my happy Storeroom today?" Muto asked.  
  
"Master Fred wanted me to bring this to you." Rico said, removing her backpack and handing it to Muto. She knew that it was easier to do that than take everything out of the backpack and store them separately. Plus it would take less space in the Storeroom. Koroku had jumped off the backpack long ago, and Rico still hadn't noticed.  
  
"Sure thing, Rico!" Muto said cheerfully. Suddenly, his eyes widened, as if he just remembered something. "Wait a minute, Rico! I have something to give you." He said as he vanished into the Storeroom.  
  
Rico raised an eyebrow. She had never been left anything in the Storeroom before. She didn't have much time to think, as Muto had already come out.  
  
"When I came in this morning, I found this on the counter." Muto explained, handing Rico an envelope that had her name written on it in big, bold letters. "I dunno who it's from."  
  
Rico took the envelope from Muto, staring at it curiously. No one had ever given her a letter before. "Thanks, Muto." She said, tearing the top of the envelope off.  
  
Rico unfolded the letter and looked at it. As she read the letter, her eyes widened.  
  
[To Miss Rico,]  
  
[I've had a crush on you for the longest time. Ever since you first showed up at Budehuc, actually. We know each other, but we've never really had the time to talk. I don't want to tell you who I am yet, but I'll give you a hint on where I will be at around two. I'll be around Mamie's Café.]  
  
[Once we actually meet, I hope that you'll return my feelings, but for now, all I can do is write you these letters.]  
  
[Signed, your secret admirer]  
  
Rico's heartbeat raced. She had a secret admirer? She had never known! Somehow, she felt excited from this, as she now realized that she wouldn't rest until she found out who this guy was. She quickly looked up at Muto. "Do you know what time it is, Muto?" She asked.  
  
Muto looked up at the clock hanging to his right, then turned back to Rico. "It's two in the afternoon, Rico." He replied.  
  
Rico's eyes widened. "Thanks, Muto!" She said as she turned around and raced off.  
  
Again, Rico ran downstairs, nearly running into Duke and Watari. After apologizing to the both of them, Rico opened the door and ran outside.  
  
Outside, Rico looked around at the tables of Mamie's Café. There actually wasn't that many people around. In fact, the only ones around besides Mamie were Beecham, Bazba and Elliot.  
  
It was Elliot that attracted Rico the most. He was the only one in the area who could have written the letter. Still, it might not have been him. Rico knew Elliot. Writing to someone like a secret admirer would probably make the boy so nervous that his writing would look like barbed wire. Scratching her chin, Rico turned to her left and started walking up the hill, passing by a young boy. She was too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice him.  
  
{Could Elliot be my secret admirer?} Rico thought. {It's possible, but then again, it might not be him.}  
  
Rico looked up from her thought, and for the first time realized that she was standing amongst Barts' garden and Juan's Bujitsu hut. She suddenly noticed a tall figure walking in her direction, coming from the ranch. Rico managed a smile. It was Reed, obviously coming back from another talk with Kathy. Just thinking about how in love the two of them were made Rico want to find out who her secret admirer was even more.  
  
"Hey, Miss Rico." Reed said, coming over to her. "What's up?"  
  
Rico sighed. "I don't know. Someone sent me a letter, saying that he was my secret admirer, and I have no idea who he is." She replied.  
  
"Is that so?" Reed asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well, I have something that should make you feel better." He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out an envelope. "Someone showed up at the ranch while I was talking with Kathy, shoved it into my arms and told me to give it to you. I never got a chance to see who he was because he was already running away."  
  
Rico's eyes widened as she slowly took the letter from Reed. "Thanks, sir Reed." She said. Reed nodded as he turned to the right and walked up the stairs.  
  
Rico slowly opened the envelope and unfolded the letter inside. Like the last letter, her eyes widened as she read over it.  
  
[Miss Rico,]  
  
[If you're reading this, then you've already read my first letter, and are interested in finding out who I am.]  
  
[Well, I am currently trying to find someone else to give you my next letter. In the meantime, you can try the library. I might be hanging around there.]  
  
[Signed, your secret admirer]  
  
After reading this, Rico's eyes widened. It was like he was planning her to find these letters, as if to get her to try and solve the mystery herself. Still clutching the letter, Rico turned to her left and charged headfirst up the stairs.  
  
Rico ran through the castle courtyard, avoiding the stares most of the people were giving her. She didn't care, though. Her mind was too focused. Rico quickly arrived at the castle, pushed open the doors and ran inside. Rico quickly ran up the stairs and ran towards the library door, nearly running into Arthur. Rico apologized to him as she ran into the library.  
  
Inside the library, there were a few more people hanging around. Eike was placing books on the shelf, Ernie was reading through her own set of books and Ace was looking through the books on the other side of the room. The only others in the room were Scott, Mua and Kidd, all of which were reading something.  
  
Rico thought. Now she had Scott and Kidd to add to her list of possible admirers. Still, she didn't have any proof that it was either of them. Sighing, Rico turned around and slowly walked out of the library. Outside, she noticed that Arthur wasn't there anymore. Probably just to go and find another story.  
  
Rico slowly walked down the stairs, clearly upset that she didn't have any idea who her admirer was. Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from her left. Looking down and to the left, she saw Duke coming from downstairs, looking around. Once he spotted Rico coming down that stairs, he smirked.  
  
"Ah, Rico!" Duke said. "Just the one I was looking for!"  
  
"What is it, sir Duke?" Rico asked, walking over to him.  
  
"I was standing around in the basement when all of a sudden, someone ran right by me, dropping this on the floor as he ran by. He was moving so fast that I couldn't tell who it was." Duke replied, reaching into his jacket and pulling out an envelope. "I was looking for you because it has your name on it."  
  
Rico slowly took the letter from Duke. "Thank you, sir Duke." She said, reaching to tear the envelope open.  
  
"Not a problem, Rico." Duke insisted. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to help Landis play practical jokes on Lilly."  
  
With that, Duke walked off, leaving Rico to open the letter.  
  
Rico read over the third letter. This time, her heartbeat raced even faster.  
  
[Miss Rico,]  
  
[I can't keep myself a secret anymore! I need to show you who I am! You'll find me around the fountain.]  
  
[Signed, your secret admirer]  
  
Rico was out the door in a flash.  
  
Rico ran down the steps leading to the main area as quick as she could. She was almost thinking that she was getting more exercise running around the castle than on any trip she had with Fred.  
  
Within a matter of seconds, Rico was in he main area of the castle. Surprisingly, there was almost no one around. Not even Fubar or Hallec. Rico sighed as she walked over to the fountain.  
  
After reaching it, Rico sat down on the stone fountain and looked around to see if there was anyone else that could have written those letters.  
  
Rico glanced to her right, then suddenly did a double-take. Her eyes widened as she saw a letter with her name on it sitting on the fountain. She slowly picked p the letter, shakily opened it and unfolded the letter.  
  
[Miss Rico,]  
  
[I'm standing behind the Inn.]  
  
[Signed, you not-so-secret admirer]  
  
Rico breathed in and out as she spun her head around to stare at the Inn. Rico quickly jumped to her feet and ran towards the Inn, several thoughts buzzing through her head.  
  
{Who is it?} Rico thought. {Scott? Kidd? Elliot?}  
  
Rico ran around the back of the Inn and saw a young boy around her age leaning against the side of the building. As soon as she saw him, Rico stared at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Hey, Rico."  
  
Rico was silent. She never in a thousand years would've guessed that HE was her secret admirer. She stared at her admirer with wide eyes and an open mouth. She could only muster the strength for one question. "A-Arthur? You're my secret admirer?"  
  
The young boy nodded as he walked away from the building's side, walking towards Rico. "Surprised?" He asked.  
  
"Well, yeah. You weren't at the Café OR the library." Rico said.  
  
Arthur smirked. "I never said that I'd actually be AT those places, did I?" He quizzed.  
  
Rico was about to answer when she realized that he was right. He had only said that he would be AROUND those places.  
  
"Why me?" Rico asked. "Why would you admire me?"  
  
"Why not?" Arthur replied. "What's NOT to admire about you? You're strong, brave, kind and do everything Mr. Maximillian tells you to without any second thoughts. There's a lot about you for me to admire."  
  
Rico was silent. She thought about the first letter she had received from him. "So, you...Have a crush on me?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Well...Yeah." Arthur replied, just as nervously. "I like you, Rico. A lot."  
  
Rico's eyes widened as her already-fast heartbeat went even faster. "I...I don't know what to say." Rico said, speechless. Although she knew in her heart what her answer was.  
  
"I'll understand if you don't love me back, Rico." Arthur said, saddened.  
  
"Are you kidding?!" Rico asked, the feelings she had in her heart finally reaching her mouth. "You're the first person to ever think that way about me! I'm thrilled beyond belief that I have someone who loves me!"  
  
Arthur looked up, his gaze on her instead of the ground. "Really?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." A smiling Rico said, tears starting to come to her eyes. She suddenly ran over to Arthur and threw her arms around him. "I love you too."  
  
Arthur couldn't believe what he had heard. Rico actually loved him back! Tears of joy started to come to his eyes and he returned the embrace.  
  
Arthur looked several yards away. Three figures were poking their heads around the corner of the Inn, all looking at the pair of Arthur and Rico.  
  
While still giving Rico a hug, Arthur looked at the three people who had helped him and stuck his thumb into the air, giving the three male figures a smile.  
  
Muto, Reed and Duke returned their thanks with a thumbs-up each.  
  
Another pair in Budehuc Castle had discovered their love for each other. Arthur and Rico were glad that they finally had someone who loved them.  
  
END  
  
Author's notes: Well, that's another fic done! I'm quite pleased with this, especially since it only took me an hour to put together!  
  
I find that the best thing about writing romance fics is that the pair doesn't need anything in common for it to work. Just look at Borus/Yumi or even Reed/Kathy (yeah, I've seen a couple more fics about my brainchild since my original fic's been up)  
  
Please read and review! 


End file.
